


got me on a cliff's edge

by joshlersins (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joshlersins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: <i>"How about joshler smut inc their instruments? Fucked/fucking over the piano anyone? Interrupting j's drum practice? Maybe both, go wild :3c"</i><br/>anonymous asked: <i>"I second the anon who requested fucking over instruments like Josh fucking Tyler over his piano and Mark hearing the keys slamming from behind the door like 'NOT AGAIN GUYS CMON'"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	got me on a cliff's edge

**Author's Note:**

> hi babies i'm back /throws up a peace sign/  
> i completely forgot that this thing and the tumblr thing existed because i've been busy with school yada yada you don't wanna hear my excuses i'm guessing BUT i'm gonna be writing some porn for yall and actually doing prompts as much as possible yay
> 
> VERY HAPPY HOLIDAYS MY LOVES!!!

“what’re you doing?”

tyler glances up from where he’s been intently staring at his piano keys for the last hour and a half, pausing to smile up at josh where he’s standing in the doorway.

“i’m writing a song,” he explains simply, returning his eyes back to his fingers pressing against the keys and tapping out the melody he’s been trying to work the kinks out of.

josh crosses the room in a few steady, quiet steps, hovering just behind tyler and watching quietly. tyler continues to play, despite the distraction, changing one key for another as he figures out what sounds better where.

after a beat of silence broken only by the sound of the melody, josh leans himself down and presses his chest against tyler’s back, kissing at the skin underneath his air.

"how does it sound?” tyler murmurs, tilting his neck just ever-so-slightly to the right, melting underneath josh's mouth. he can't fight back a sigh as teeth sink slowly into his skin, his fingers stumbling over the ivory keys; he closes his eyes and regains his composure, beginning to play again with some difficulty as sharp canines nip at his skin.

"sounds really nice, baby," josh praises against the shell of his ear and tyler's lips curl involuntarily up into a smile, leaning into the touch of his lips. his fingers shake just gently so as he plays a chorus he's heard in his head for the past week on repeat; he thinks he's finally got the chords down perfectly when there's teeth nibbling at his earlobe and he slips up once more. sighing, he lays his hands flat on the keys and tilts his head back with closed eyes, resting upon josh's shoulder.

but josh pulls away at the last second, and tyler almost falls over backwards. "why'd you stop?" he asks immediately, turning around, only to be met with a stony-faced josh standing inches away with his arms crossed over his chest.

"don't stop playing."

tyler cocks an eyebrow. maybe he should question it, but instead he sighs and moves back to his piano, once again placing his fingers on the familiar keys. he launches again into the same melody, and broad arms wrap softly around his waist, hands curving around the inside of his thighs. his breath hitches but he doesn't want to stop, this time, now pouring all of his focus into his fingers moving with purpose over his piano.

but that's difficult when his focus is shattered mere seconds later by lips pressing against the back of his neck, scraping teeth with just hints of trailing tongue, heavy hands pushing his thighs slowly apart. he cinches his eyes shut tight, refusing to lose his concentration as he taps out one key after another, his mind in a million different places all at once.

"so perfect," josh whispers, dragging his lips across the skin underneath his ear, and tyler whimpers softly, carefully slowing down the melody to avoid his fingers slipping. he bites the inside of his cheek as hands graze gently over the front of his clothed cock, unfocused eyes staring at his piano keys as he plays a melody that now sounds entirely different than what he’d intended.

upon closer inspection, he's been playing the wrong key, but all of his thoughts blank out when josh's teeth sink into the junction of his shoulder. his fingers stumble and he stutters out a low groan, trying desperately to correct his mistakes and keep playing. there isn't much need, however, not when josh's hands are wrapping around his wrists.

his movements still and he leans back against josh's chest, panting softly as josh kisses his throat and runs his hands up and down his arms. he lifts his mouth to the shell of tyler's ear and murmurs in a low voice burning with arousal, "wanna fuck you right here."

tyler's fingers twitch and his cock jerks painfully, already beginning to strain against the zipper of his jeans. his skin crawls under josh's every touch, every hot breath whispering against his throat, every tiny kiss left lingering on his skin. "nnnh," is the only worthwhile thing his mind can formulate, his brain scrambling to fruitlessly come up with something else. "god,  _please_."

josh chuckles darkly, nipping at tyler's ear. "you want that, baby? want me to fuck you on your piano?"

the other nods snappily, whimpering brokenly as his hips press up in the air, searching for any sort of friction and receiving nothing. "please."

the hands around tyler's wrists are removed; one moves to his hip and the other to the inside of his thigh, touching uncomfortably close to dangerous territory. kisses are peppered alongside the column of his throat, mingled with sharp little nips here and there that leave blossoms of red in their wake.

tyler sighs, thighs quivering and hands shaking; he presses down when josh bites at a sensitive spot underneath his ear, and the sound of piano keys being pushed down reverberates loudly around the quiet room. briefly, he worries about the sake of his piano if they _really_ did wind up going through with this, but his thoughts scatter within an instant as josh brings a hand down against his cock.

he swallows roughly, rolling his hips up greedily into josh's palm; for a second, he allows it, even goes as far as to squeeze his fingers every now and then, before pressing tyler's hips down to the piano bench with both hands. tyler whines, his own quivering hands moving to cover josh's, tilting his head back further. "please," he mumbles, voice cracking softly.

josh merely kisses the boy's throat, squeezing his hips generously. "what, baby? what do you need?"

"need you to touch me."

tyler squirms gently, trying to decorate his point with a roll of his hips, but josh’s hands hold him firmly in place. they slide underneath his thighs and lift up; tyler squeaks as he’s turned around with ease and set down gently on the keys of the piano, accompanied by a few smashed chords that could barely be called music.

josh’s hands immediately go to the button on tyler’s jeans, popping them open and peering up at his boyfriend through dark eyelashes. tyler twines his hands through josh’s hair, pulling in the way he adores just to hear him suck in a low breath. he slides tyler’s jeans down somewhat to the best of his ability, eyeing his cock straining in his boxers but never touching, and tyler thinks he might explode then and there.

“josh,” tyler mumbles, thighs squishing together nervously; he moans at the slight friction as he rubs them together, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

josh shakes his head, sliding his hands between tyler’s thighs and shoving them apart. the piano underneath his legs gives a few unsteady notes as he’s jostled about. “don’t be greedy,” he snarls, voice low and sharp in warning; his eyes burn with unknown emotion as he turns his face to tyler, who nervously avoids his gaze and moves his head away in embarrassment. “you’ll take what i give you.”

“m’sorry,” he mumbles, threading josh’s hair between his fingers and blinking big, apologetic doe eyes at him as pleadingly as possible.

josh rolls his eyes, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of tyler’s thighs. he leans in to press a soft kiss to tyler’s lips, one he eagerly returns, making small kitten noises in the back of his throat. it’s enough to make josh forgive him, really, as he takes a hand away from one of tyler’s thighs and caresses the wet patch of pre-come at the front of his boxers.

“you look so good like this,” he compliments, and tyler sighs gratefully, resting his forehead against josh’s and watching his movements through wide, adoring eyes. “so good for me. all for me.”

“only for you,” tyler agrees immediately, squeaking as josh pulls the waistband of his boxers back and releases, watching it slap back against his hipbone. he swallows down his nerves and tugs softly on josh’s hair, biting back a moan as he snaps the waistband once more.

josh nips at his collarbone, rubbing one of his thighs while snaking his other hands into tyler’s boxers. he practically vibrates with energy, moans dripping from his lips and fingers tightening in the other’s hair as he pulls a slow, dry stroke up his length.

he immediately begins rolling his hips up into his firm, calloused hand, eyes slipping closed. josh allows him to fuck himself for a moment or two, the silence only broken by tyler’s halting gasps and tiny moans.

he kisses the side of tyler’s head, jerking him languidly once more before retracting his hand, choosing to ignore the disappointed whine he receives. “let’s get you out of these clothes, hm?” he mumbles, sounding distracted as he grips at tyler’s hips.

tyler nods ecstatically, lifting his hips up off the piano’s keys (which make a horrid sound, and tyler wonders if they’re going to hurt his baby) as josh wiggles his too-tight jeans and wet boxers off of his legs. the hit the floor and josh stares openly in amazement, running open palms up and down his pale thighs. the other boy squirms restlessly and impatiently, but he knows better than to interrupt, giving off little purrs while he digs his fingernails into josh’s clothed shoulders.

josh steps away from tyler, flopping down on the piano bench between tyler’s spread legs and popping open the button on his own jeans. he looks up at tyler through hooded eyelids, waiting expectantly for his next move.

“can i – can i touch myself?” tyler asks hesitantly, one hand hovering near his slick, leaking cock. josh bites at his bottom lip, giving a curt nod; tyler immediately launches at himself, wrapping a hand around the base and throwing his head back to moan.

“jesus,” josh mutters, eyes locked on tyler’s wrist twisting and hand moving up and down without hesitation. he shoves a hand down his pants and presses a palm against his throbbing dick, sighing at the relief it brings. “slow down, baby, i wanna watch you.”

tyler whines, obediently slowing his hand down; he pulls long, slow strokes, chin turned up to the ceiling as he gasps brokenly. josh groans, shoving his pants down his thighs and pulling his cock out of his boxers, stroking himself in time with tyler.

their gasps and moans mix together until it’s just one noise accompanied by bouts of piano keys being pressed down at random, especially as tyler nears his climax and is practically writhing on top of them.

panting, chin tilted down to his chest, tyler blinks open hazy eyes at josh as his hips thrust helplessly up into his palm. “please, can i come?” he whines, fingers twitching as he struggles to hold himself together.

josh leans forward, bucking into his palm and shakes his head, a wolfish smile playing on his lips. “no,” he growls, and tyler whimpers pathetically, gripping at the base of his dick to hold off. “don’t be like that. you’re doing so good, don’t ruin it now.”

“sorry,” tyler mumbles, retracting his hand from his cock and batting his eyelashes at josh timidly in a way he hopes is seductive enough to earn him extra brownie points. “can you touch me now?”

josh pulls another stroke up his own dick, kicking his jeans the rest of the way off his lap. “c’mere,” he mumbles, patting his lap with his free hand; tyler springs to life, sliding off his piano and pointedly ignoring the noise it makes, flouncing into josh’s lap without a second thought. josh groans as he sits directly on his cock, hips bucking up against his ass involuntarily.

tyler laughs breathlessly, throwing his arms around josh’s shoulders and burying his flushed face against the side of his neck. josh smacks a kiss against the top of his forehead, smiling fondly at tyler’s tiny giggle.

he pulls back enough to smile brightly at josh, immediately diving his head forward for a kiss. josh meets him gently, rocking his hips up against tyler’s just to hear him gasp at the unexpectedness. he leans backward, lifting a hand to tyler’s mouth and running two of his fingers against his swollen lips.

tyler waits expectantly, blinking prettily at josh, a blush riding high on his cheeks.

“suck,” josh mumbles, distracted by tyler’s perfect lips. he obediently opens his mouth, drooling over josh’s fingers as he sucks them past his lips.

josh sighs, watching in wonderment as tyler’s tongue swirls around the length of his fingers, wide brown eyes on his the entire time. after an agonizingly long few moments, he slowly drags his fingers out, pressing them against tyler’s bottom lip; tyler faintly smirks, flitting his tongue out to flick across his fingertips.

he leans forward, pressing his lips nice and slow against tyler’s. they melt together, lips slotting together like they were made for each other; josh takes the distraction to snake his arm around tyler’s back and to press his index against his entrance. carefully, he presses in until he’s buried up to the knuckle. tyler’s tiny, incoherent moans are drowned against josh’s lips as they share leisurely, affectionate kisses.

josh strokes tyler’s prostate once, smiling against tyler’s lips as his mouth falls open and he gasps for air. he pushes a second finger in with the first and casually thrusts them together, kissing tyler rougher, harder; he shifts on josh’s lap, whining into his mouth and biting at his lips, a silent plea without words.

he finds his prostate again and gently, agonizingly slowly rubs against it. tyler chokes on a cry and breaks away from josh’s mouth, breathing heavy within their shared inches of space between their lips. josh chuckles, pressing against it more in all the ways that turn tyler to liquid.

“oh, _god_ ,” tyler whimpers, head collapsing to press against josh’s neck. he scissors his fingers, thrusts them, twists them, and rubs his prostate in a matter of five seconds; tyler numbly mouths at his throat, whining all high and pretty, begging for more.

“you ready, baby doll?” josh presses his lips against tyler’s ear to whisper, and he almost comes from the pet name alone. he nods jerkily against his skin, whining brokenly as josh retracts his fingers.

josh shushes him, shifting tyler around so he’s positioned over his dick. tyler guides himself on and slowly pushes himself down, clinging to josh’s shoulders like he’s a lifeline; he whimpers once he’s fully seated, all of his limbs feeling too numb with pleasure to move much.

peppering kisses against the side of tyler’s face, he holds him in place by the hips and guides him up. they take it slow for the first few thrusts, josh’s hands firm and steady against his skin as he fucks himself on his cock. after that, tyler regains his energy and it’s all him; josh wraps his arms around his waist and bites at his shoulders, his throat, his collarbone, anywhere he can reach that’ll have tyler moaning out without hesitation.

“more, god, _more_ ,” tyler throws his head back and grates out, brokenly whimpering as the tip of josh’s cock hits his prostate. josh licks up his throat and nips at his adam’s apple, feeling it bob up and down against his sore lips.

and then, hands are sliding from tyler’s waist to underneath his thighs, lifting him like before. they’re momentarily separated and tyler wants to scream his dejection, but he can’t do much as josh slams him down against his piano, the keys screeching underneath the sudden weight being dropped on them.

tyler’s initial thought of _oh god, my piano_ is cut in half but _oh god, fuck me hard_. he squeaks, having absolutely no time to readjust before josh is crushing himself against his chest and shoving back in, pounding into him with twice the fervency as before. with each thrust, the piano lets out choruses of unhappy sounds, tyler’s back repeatedly being rammed against the keys as josh rails into him.

“ _j_ - _j-o-osh_ ,” tyler cries out, barely able to get his name straight past his quivering vocals as the muscles in his back violently shudder all at once, stomach coiling unhelpfully.

josh lifts his head just enough to meet tyler’s huge black eyes, framed with tear-wet lashes. he drives into him as hard as he possibly can at a different angle, grunting at the effort, and tyler cries out underneath him. _jackpot_. he hits at his prostate again, snapping his hips forward, and tyler squeals, writhing all over his precious piano. the sound of its dejected keys being smashed sound out over and over again, almost drowned out entirely by tyler’s vehement shouting, cursing and moaning.

“gotta come, gotta,” tyler begins to cry out, tears beginning to track their way down his cheeks. josh stoops to kiss them away, giving tiny little kitten licks to his skin while thrusting into him. “p- _please_!”

“come, baby doll,” josh mumbles, digging his incisors into tyler’s purple-bruised shoulder, and that’s all he needs to absolutely lose it.

he comes all over his stomach while wailing; it’s a mix between josh’s name and a prayer, most likely, but josh can’t really hear anything other than his pulse in his ears, tyler’s heartbeat, and the sound of the piano keys being slammed into repeatedly. with a few more diligent thrusts, he loses his rhythm and comes with his teeth buried deep in tyler’s shoulder, stifling an obscene moan.

they stay like that for a peaceful moment, chests heaving together in a fight for air.

eventually, josh pulls himself out, going right back to laying on top of tyler’s chest. it’s the most uncomfortable position he’s ever been in, but he doesn’t trust his legs to not give out underneath him if he tries to walk.

tyler greedily gulps in air, still trying to recover.

“my piano better be alright,” is the first thing he groans once he regains his composure, all of his limbs echoing the same ache of pain. there was serious doubt in his mind that he’d be able to walk at all straight the next day.

josh chuckles, utterly exhausted, kissing tyler’s purple-stained neck. “it’ll be fine.”

“you better hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is even what you wanted but my inner monologue kept freaking out about hurting the piano so i didn't exactly know if i should have made them bang ON the keys or not yikes  
> psa: pianos were not made to be fucked on!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr - joshlersins


End file.
